sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Angelina Elizabeth
Claire Angelina Elizabeth (Born December 16 2014) Is The Youngest Daughter Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. And The Younger Sister Of May Belle Kailey Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Louise Peyton Elizabeth, Blakely Alicia Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth. And The Half Sister Of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth. And The Aunt Of Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth. Appearance Of Sarah Briner12 Claire Was The First Seen With 4 Years Younger Than Louise And Allison Basic Facts Name: Claire Elizabeth ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family * Stevie Elizabeth: Claire's father ◾ Sarah Elizabeth Briner : Claire's mother ◾ Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth : Claire's older Sister ◾ Maisie Christine Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Christy Elizabeth: Claire's Younger Twin-Sister ◾ Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth, Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth : Claire's Sister * May Belle Kailey Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Louise Peyton Elizabeth, Blakely Alicia Elizabeth, Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth : Youngest Sister * Mary Grace Kayleigh Elizabeth : Half-Sister. Deceased. Personality Claire is the youngest Elizabeth sister. She is Four when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Claire has a Truly Me Doll named Julia and greatly loves Animals, especially Wild Skunk. Unlike Maddison, She and Bailey are easily adjusting to their new Family-life; this is most likely due to their age. However, she does miss her Half-Sister and complaining in her sleep about Her. She and Bailey have a Biological Parents after being Birth. Changes For Sarah According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Claire was the only one who didn't get In Herself Big Trouble (while in Amherst Ohio). After the death of Her Half Sister Mary-Grace Passed Away, the Elizabeth sisters are sent to live with Her Mother Sarah in Amherst Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an Apartment called Elizabeth House. Bailey, Claire, Gabriella-Malie, Ellie-Hailey, Blakely, Louise, Mckenna, May Belle, Maisie, Madeline, and Millie are Both separated from Maddison and put in the youngest girls' dormitory. Then, Brittany helps the Elizabeth sisters Not To escape to prevent their separation (Sarah might be put on the Elizabeth Second Floor Apartment). In The Film Bailey, Claire, Gabriella-Malie, Ellie-Hailey, Blakely, Louise, Mckenna, May Belle, Maisie, Madeline, and Millie are Both first seen heading into the Elizabeth home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when Her Half Sister Passed Away, She and Bailey are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Maddison. In the movie, Claire is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Half Sister Passed Away, likely out of emotional Conversation. Even when she must go and get Sarah to attend to a Not Feeling Well Madeline, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Claire speaks for the first time after Sarah asks if she and her sisters want to be Birth, to which she says enthusiastically "Claire says yes, Sarah!"